Summer Flu
by balooie
Summary: An old story i decided to continue on, I know it sucks, i don't need your reviews to tell me that!
1. Default Chapter

****

Summary- the day after that frightful Thanksgiving

****

Disclaimer- still not mine

****

Rating- PG

****

The Summer Flu

"Wait Summer, I have a disease!" the words echoed through my mind as I looked through my closet for some clothes to wear today. My dad hadn't bought the whole 'I'm sick' routine, why hadn't mom been up yet? I thought, she always bought it. But no Ryan had to butt in….

But the truth is I am sick, I do have the Summer flu at the end of November. It wasn't puke and die sick, I was lovesick, I wanted her so bad. It's like feeding me my medicine that I have grown to live off of, only to have it taken away. It reminded me of the day my mom had decided I was to old for Flinstone vitamins, just this was a little harsher.

I pulled out a pair of pants and then got a shirt. I dressed slowly, thinking maybe if I went slowly enough I'd miss school all together, there's a thought.

At last I was dressed and ready to go and I could stall no more. Marissa had arrived and I heard Ryan calling me from downstairs. "This is as good as it's gonna get, I guess" I whispered to myself leaving my bedroom.

Downstairs Ryan and Marissa sat waiting. "It's about time, did you forget how to dress yourself again?" Marissa laughed, I gave her an evil glare and she turned away. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she whispered thinking only she and Ryan could hear. "Right, can we just get this over with?" I sighed following them out the door.

I sat in the back seat trying to finish up the homework I'd neglected to do all weekend, even though I'd had an extra day I was still behind. I glanced up to see Ryan and Marissa holding hands making googley eyes at each other. "Did you realize I'm in here too?" I barked making them both snap out of their daze and Marissa took the exit arriving at our school. She pulled into one of the few parking spots left in the student parking lot and put the car into park. "Well Seth, are you ready to face them?" asked Ryan looking back, "whatever" I replied hopping out and slamming my door. "HEY!! watch it, this is new!" Marissa whined. I put my hand up and waved her off and headed for the big building. The white walls and all the happy people in the halls just pissed me off, I pushed through to my locker, almost knocking over a freshman and stepping on many toes. 

At my gray locker I spun my combination and popped open the lock. In my locker several books fell. I really need to clean this out, I thought to myself.

When I finally got my locker closed again, and had my books I turned to head for World Lit. Halfway down the hall though I saw someone I was hoping to avoid….

Summer….

Please Read and Review, good or bad, if it's bad tell me in a nice way, I can only get better;) Tell me if I should continue or not


	2. What a day

****

Disclaimer- I tried but really fox wasn't selling so I still don't own the O.C, dang, hey?

****

Rating- PG

****

Summary- Chapter2

****

The Summer Flu

My breath caught up in my throat as the brunette I'd been in love with my WHOLE FRIGGIN LIFE approached me. "Hey Summer" I choked out, praying to myself she wasn't gonna whip out a knife and stab me. She looked up momentarily then quickly looked away. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and I imagine she had cried herself to sleep the night before.

"What do you want, Cohen?" she questioned, obviously fighting the urge to burst into tears. "I…. Uh… I'm sorry…and…yea" I whispered so the whole hall wouldn't hear. "Well save it, I don't care anymore" she mumbled and walked off leaving me alone in the slowly emptying hallway. I watched her push the door of the girl's bathroom open and she disappeared from sight.

_I am such an ass!_ I thought to my self as I headed towards my first class. All throughout the day I couldn't help but think of Summer, and how much I must of hurt her, assuming that was what she was crying about. 

After school I waited by Marissa's car for my ride home. I was sitting on the hood when I saw Anna walking towards me- or her car that was probably parked nearby. "Anna" I called out, she turned to see me standing next to her car. "Seth…. Are you waiting for me or something?" I looked around "uh, no I'm waiting for Ryan and Marissa" I replied realizing it was her car next to me. "Oh" she looked down disappointed. "Look Anna, I'm sorry about Thanksgiving, I shouldn't of lied and yea…. Forgive me?" I asked shielding my eyes from the sun. "I can't believe you would treat someone that badly, Seth" Anna barked. "Well I'm sorry, what should I have done said I'm sorry Summer I don't like you please leave, y'know I don't do that!" I spat towards the blond. "Sure, why not, it would of spared me, anyway I was actually invited, she just came and ruined our Thanksgiving!" Anna said waving her arms around.

I took a deep breath before starting on my next statement, so I could calm down. "Well maybe you should clue in and realize it wasn't 'our' Thanksgiving, and I was glad Summer came" I replied cooly in barely a whisper. Anna looked like she could have killed me but instead she just stormed off. 

I sat waiting another ten minutes then decided I'd walk home; it would give me time to think. Before I could even leave the parking lot though I saw Marissa and Ryan sitting on a park bench eating ice cream, surrounding summer. "Great" I mumbled and kept on going. _This is peachy, Summer's gonna explain to them that I'm an asshole and tell them EXACTLY what happened, then Marissa's gonna come over yell at me for hurting her friend, and I'm gonna have to find a new way to school, good thing I'm learning the walking way._ I thought kicking a stone down the road; I was just on a regular street when a car started honking behind me. "There's two lanes!" I yelled as they drove past me throwing a bag of garbage out the window.

Life just can't get any better than this! I ran my hands through my hair and held my breath for a couple seconds. 

I ended up getting home at 6:30pm, only to have my mom attack me, asking me where I was, and how worried they were, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

"I'm going to my room" I announced before my mom could inquire any more information. In my room I grabbed my Discman and pulled on my headphones, turning it up as loud as they would go and flopping down on my bed. I didn't even know what CD I was listening to just loud noises to drown out my thoughts concerning Summer. 

Around eight o'clock Ryan came in and pulled my phones down. "Quit sulking, it's your fault your like this" he announced opening my blinds. "Oh yeah, because I enjoy hurting peoples feelings and lying and all that other crap I did! Now Ryan can you please leave me alone?" I demanded taking my CD player back. "No, I am not leaving you to mope in your own misery until you die!" I raised my eyebrows and stood up. "Fine don't watch then." I grabbed my skateboard and went downstairs.

"Where the hell are you gonna go, Seth?" demanded Ryan. "Somewhere away from you" I called over my shoulder as I skated off into the night…

Please read and review!!!


	3. birthday surprise

Disclaimer- nope, I don't own any of it, but my ideas!

Rating- PG, still

Summary- stuff happens and yea… 

****

Summer Flu

I ended up at the beach. I stopped to catch my breath, leaning over a guardrail. Out on the beach several couples were packing up picnics or folding up their blankets and getting ready to head home. I sat down on a wooden bench and cradled my head in my hands. I felt a huge headache coming on.

Next thing I knew I was throwing up onto the sidewalk, losing what little food I'd eaten today. Pleasant, no I actually am sick! I thought as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. The people I'd been watching earlier gave me funny looks when they saw the pile of vomit lying next to me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I called after two particular people who had looked down their nose at me. The boy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, quickly giving me the finger. "Whatever" I mumbled beneath my breath and took off with my skateboard to find a place to get cleaned up.

I somehow steered myself into a French restaurant on the boardwalk to get something to drink and use their can.

"Hello, welcome to Chez Pierre, are you expecting more in your party?" The man in the black jacket asked as I entered the dining room. "Uh no, just me". He nodded and grabbed a menu leading me to a 2person booth. "Our special today is chicken cordon bleu, with your choice in side dishes" the server announced with his obviously fake accent. "Right, can I have a ginger ale?" I ordered as he took out his pen and paper. "Oui, Oui, Mr." He swept off leaving me in the booth to wait.

I glanced around seeing all the perfect little rich families sitting in their fancy clothes. I looked down at my jeans and button down shirt and shrugged. My gaze landed on a particular group of people consisting of an older balding man, a late- 20s woman and… Summer… 

I took a double take to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Sure enough though, there sat Summer with her dad, and obviously her step mom, she hated so much.

I leaned over a bit so I could catch some of their conversation. "Happy Birthday, Honey" Mr. Roberts smiled happily handing a small bag over to the woman I'd never seen before. Summer slouched in her seat glancing at her nails, which were absolutely perfect. "Oh it's beautiful, I can wear in when were in Brazil next month!" she exclaimed. Summer rolled her eyes and kept staring at her thumb. "Actually baby, I got you another gift" he smiled reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out what looked like plane tickets. "You didn't, were going to Paris!" she squealed looking at the tickets. 

For the first time Summer spoke up. "I can't go I have school" she whimpered. "Oh well that's alright, because I got the last two tickets and it was going to be for just us anyway" her dad explained. I saw the hurt well up in Summer's eyes. "Excuse me, for a second" she stood and ran to the girls bathroom.

My jaw dropped at what I'd just witnessed. Who knew that was what Summer went through at home! I looked back at the table she'd fled from to hear the rest of their conversation. "I don't understand why she's over reacting, it's not like it's her birthday…" the fake blond stated. 

At that moment I wanted to run over there and strangle her, push her to the ground and let her cry, for putting Summer through something so horrible.

At that moment my drink arrived and I ordered an appetizer just to get the waiter away. When, he'd moved and I had a clear view of the table again, Summer had returned. Her cheeks were pasty and most of her makeup had been wiped away. Her dad and step mom didn't even acknowledge her presents, because they were to bust discussing plans for their trip. I watched Summer intently as she stared through the table and it's blue cloth.

Before my food arrived they had gotten up to leave. I turned to look out the window as Summer looked my way. I ate my food quickly left some cash on the table and exited that restaurant quickly. Outside I thought I'd start to head home but was drawn to the beach for some odd reason.

When I got down to the sand, the wind was blowing cooly and the ocean rolled over the rocks interrupting the silence. I saw Summer sitting on the beach several feet away, hugging her knees to her body. Even though I knew what had happened I approached her quietly and sat down next to her.

"Hey." I greeted. "Hey" she whispered back not turning her head from the dark water. We sat in silence until she began to sniffle. I put my arm around her and she moved closer to me. Before I knew it she was sobbing into my shirt and all I could do was be there.

When the sun had completely set and we were sitting in complete darkness except for the streetlights several feet away Summer pulled away. "I have to go" she whispered standing up and shaking sand of her denim skirt and walking away. I stared after her, sooner realizing I was staring at nothing as she disappeared.

I stood up and grabbed my board to head home. I was going to be in so much trouble already, I thought and skated down the empty streets. I couldn't help but feel horrible for Summer, after what I'd done at Thanksgiving, now all this crap, I was surprised she was still standing.

At home all the lights were off so I slipped into my room and pulled on a T-shirt and some pj pants and hopped into my messy bed. 

I tossed and turned throughout the night, and was awoken to my mom's vigorous shakes at 8:00am the next morning.


	4. sick day

****

Chapter 4

Rating- PG

****

Disclaimer- I don't own any of it!

****

Summary- read and find out, I'm bad at making these.

****

Summer Flu

"Seth, honey, it's time to get up!" my mom whispered when she saw my eyes open a sliver. "I'm not feeling well, can I stay home today?" I mumbled into my pillow. Mom sat down on the bed and felt my forehead. "Well you are sort of warm, this isn't some plan to get out of a test is it?" I looked up at her, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "No, I fell gross" I wined pulling the blanket closer. "Alright then, I'll phone you at lunch time to see if you're better, and if you are, your going to school!" She sat up and smoothed out her skirt heading for the door.

I heard the stairs creak and voices downstairs. I chose to ignore them and rolled over. 

I ended up sleeping another couple hours but was awoken to the sound of my cell around 11:30. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey, it's Ryan"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I'm just seeing how you are…."

"And wanted to see if I was playing video games while you took you're supposed to be in algebra?"

I heard a snicker on the other end

"Right then, man, I got to go, bathroom pass works great though"

"Yeah, bye"

I was about to hang up when Ryan interrupted.

"Wait! Have you seen Summer? Marissa said she wouldn't answer her phone today, and she's not at school…."

I took a deep breath, "no, haven't seen her." I said goodbye to Ryan and clicked the end button on our cordless and threw it onto the floor.

I realized I was hungry so I crawled out of bed and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. At the table I got a bowl and spoon and poured some captain crunch into the china bowl. I went over to the fridge to get some milk but on the counter sat the empty carton. "Fudgesicle!" I muttered. Upstairs again I grabbed the pants I wore yesterday and put on a fresh T-shirt and grabbed my keys to the Range Rover.

In the driveway I got into the vehicle and backed out, heading for the grocery store to pick up some milk. Halfway there I past by the school. I smiled thinking of Ryan sitting on his ass while I was out and about. I didn't feel sick, just tired.

As I stopped at a traffic light I checked my mirrors to make sure I could see the car behind me, seeing as I had to change lanes right away.

At the super market I parked in the closest stall to the doors and hopped out heading in the automatic doors.

All the housewives with their baskets gave me funny looks as I pushed my way through to the dairy section. 

Looking over the different kinds of milk I paused. What kind of milk should I get? I thought picking up a carton of 2% and one of skim. I glanced around to make sure no one was staring when I saw someone walking towards me…. And it just so happened to be Summer. 

"Hey Summer" I greeted as she got to the same section as me. "What are you doing here, Cohen?" she raised her eyebrow. "Well this morning I didn't feel like going to school so I stayed at home, but little did I know but Ryan was downstairs drinking all my milk. O when he called and woke me up I couldn't get back to sleep so I went-" "Cohen!" she laughed "did you need to pick up a carton of milk?" I looked around sheepishly and nodded my head. "And let me guess, you don't know what kind your family drinks, so now your confused…." I nodded again "how'd you guess?" She looked at me. "Something about how you're holding a skim and 2% right now.

Looking down I noticed I still had hold of the two cartons. "Oh, I see…" I laughed nervously putting them back down. "Do you need help?" offered Summer. "Please!" I sighed.

She smiled and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Do you know what color you usually have?" she began. "I think pink, maybe yellow, or purple once too… shit, I don't know." I noticed she bit her lip holding back giggles. "What color was the last carton you had?" I thought about it then replied. "Pink" she nodded and picked up the 2% carton I'd been holding previously. "Thanks" I smiled and waited for her to get her skim milk. "Yeah, it's okay" she replied walking next to me. "So when does your dad leave for France?" I asked out of the blue. She stopped short. "How did you know he was going?" she nervously questioned. I remembered that I had over heard it and shouldn't exactly bring it up that I was listening to their family conversation. "Uh… I… well… you see… I overheard…" Summer nodded and kept following me to the long checkout lines. "So why aren't you at school today? I demanded covering up for the slip up I'd made. "Didn't feel like going" she shrugged as we arrived at the long line up. I picked up a couple chocolate bars and held the along with the milk. Slowly the line moved and I stood in silence with Summer behind me. "So how about this weather we've been having?" I nervously laughed. She looked back at me and smiled "it's great". Once I'd paid for my stuff, I waited for Summer to finish at the cashier. We walked out together and both arrived at out vehicles, which happened to be beside each other. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow…" I choked out. "Yeah see you then…" She stalled. "By the way I really am sorry about Thanksgiving." Summer smiled. "I know" and with that she got into her car and drove off. 

By the time I got home it was almost 1 o'clock so I turned on the TV while I ate my cereal I'd poured an hour beforehand. Flipping through the channels I landed on the movie channel. I ended up staying on that station and watching the last half-hour of Titanic.

Just as Rose and Jack had made it to the floating board in the water the doorbell rang. Who could that be? I thought walking to the door.

I unlocked the dead bolt and saw Summer standing on my door step. "Miss me already?" I laughed. Before I could reply she'd pulled me to her lips, kissing me deeply. I pulled away. "I take that a s a yes, then" she took a step back. "Sorry, I couldn't help it" she smiled. "Why don't you come in…" I took her hand and led her in kicking the door closed behind me. "So what do you want to do?" I questioned leading her into the den. "You're watching Titanic, Cohen?" I laughed nervously. "Uh, no, I was just flipping channels, when the door bell rang, yeah" I smiled switching the TV off. She raised her eyebrows as if to say I bet but kept her mouth closed.

She plopped down on the couch so I followed suit and before I knew it she had pulled me to her and begun to make out with me again.

****** 2 hours later

"Seth, I'm home, Marissa and I are going out, where are you?" Ryan called through the house. "Where is he?" Asked Marissa. "Dunno, maybe he's asleep…" suggested Ryan.

"Hey Seth! Oh my god!" bellowed Ryan walking out of the den. 

At that moment I had woken up from my light nap on the couch, only to notice Summer curled up next to me. "I found Summer!" Ryan screeched at Marissa. 

I sat up shifting Summer out of the way so I could go talk to the other two teens. "Hey Seth, feeling better?" Marissa barked. "Look it's not what it like looks like, Summer just came over and yeah" I whispered not to wake the sleeping girl in the other room. "Right so if nothing happened, then Kirsten won't care, now will she" Ryan smiled picking up the cordless and dialing my moms work number. "No wait, please don't!" I nagged. Ryan clicked end and lowered the phone, "what'll you do for me?" he asked milking it for all it was worth. "What'll who do for you?" Kirsten asked entering the room "MOM! What are you doing home so early?" I practically spat. "I wanted to see how you were feeling, and…" just then Summer walked into the room, combing through her hair. "I thought I heard voices" she announced. 

I gave a nervous laugh, as Summer looked confused, Ryan looked smug, Marissa smug and my mom, well she looked like she was going to KILL me. "Hee, Hee, Hee, may I say that you look especially good toady mom" I began. "I want everyone out, now" my mom said just above a whisper. "Right, see ya later mom!" I crept away. "Except you!" she called after me. "I live here though" Ryan announced. "Well go to your pool house, please" She said trying not to yell. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Seth" waved Summer exiting through the front door, closely followed by Marissa.

"Do you want to explain what the hell was going on?" she demanded. "Take a chill pill mom…." I smiled, only to regret it on the words to come…

Please, please, please review, they make me really happy!


	5. crappy music, apologies and boats

****

disclaimer- not mine!!

Summer Flu

"But mom!" I wined from the kitchen table as she stood before me. "Don't but me, young man!" I cowered slightly in my seat afraid she might do worse.

Already I was on house arrest except for school, which I had to go to the next day, just for lying. Along with grounded from my playstation for a week for talking back. And if that isn't bad enough I also wasn't getting my allowance for a month, just because mom was in a pissy mood that day.

"Now you can go to your room, and your not coming out until your father gets home and we can discuss this further!" mom ordered. I pushed myself out from the table and stomped up to my room making as much noise as I could. "And if you keep that up you'll be grounded longer!" she called angrily behind me.

"This is so not fair!" I muttered plopping down on my bed. 

"No video games, no going out and no cash! I sure am gonna have a great couple weeks. Seriously all I did was not want to get up this morning, and it wasn't my fault Summer came over, taking away my video games that's just mean" I rambled on, picking up Captain Oats and turning him over in my hands.

I stood up and paced around my room, bored out of my mind, so I opened up my closet and went actually put away my clean laundry and folded up everything on the floor. I ran a hand over my face and sighed turning on my radio.

Justin Timberlake's cry me a river blared through me eighty-dollar speakers. "Uh how about no." I flipped the switch changing to another station 'I'm a slave for you…' I quickly changed it to the next best station before Britney Spears could intoxicate my room and me. 

'He was a boi, she was a girl…' I clicked the power button and sat back down on my bed "what the hell is the world coming too?" I asked myself grabbing my CD carrying case.

Cauterize? No, not today…

Billy Talent? No.

Sum 41? Not in the mood

Good Charlotte? I thought I burned this? I thought before throwing it back down onto the floor

"I think I'll just sit in the quiet of my room then" I mumbled not being able to find anything decent to listen too. I must of fallen asleep again because next thing I knew I could hear my mom screaming up the stairs for me to come downstairs this very instant and if she had to come up here I was gonna get it….

I jumped off my bed and ran down the two flights of stairs to see my mom standing at the base with her hands on her hips, ready to call me again. "Next time I call you come the first time" she hissed before beckoning me into the den, where my dad sat watching the football game. "Sandy, will you please talk to your son?" Mom asked a little irritated, "Yeah sure, at half time." He waved her off, so I plopped down beside him. "Nu-uh mister, your grounded form the TV" she ordered me away. "W-what, I thought just video games!" I pleated; she shrugged "I changed my mind." And with that she walked off to the kitchen. "What's up her ass?" I asked turning back to the TV with my dad?" He turned and faced me. "Don't say that about your mother, now go apologize, she's under a lot of stress..." dad barked. "Yeah it sure is stressful running out of vodka at Thanksgiving so you can't get even more pissed" I muttered. Unfortunately dad heard and I was sent back to my room and wasn't aloud to come out unless I was willing to apologize and actually act mature for a change.

So I sat some more upstairs on my bed, with Captain Oats, with no music playing bored out of my mind. 

And that was the way I spent my entire evening, until I was sure my parents were asleep that is…

Around 11:30 I was sitting restlessly on my floor when from under my sweater and pillow my cell began to ring. I picked it up and read the call display- Summer… What a pleasant surprise.

"Hello" I whispered so I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Hey Cohen, I want to go sailing" I heard the familiar voice on the other end demand.

"That's nice, because I'm sort of grounded, sorry, I'm sure half the guys at school have a boat, call them" I replied a little bit louder than I intended.

"I want to go with you though" I heard her small voice whimper. I took a deep breath and sighed before replying.

"Meet me at the far south side of the docks, I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Umm thanks" she answered before I hung up.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself silently before opening my window and popping the screen out. I picked up my bag throwing some stuff I needed for the boat, including an extra sweater. I pulled on my black hoodie I'd gotten in New York City last year, and put on my worn out Converse All Stars.

I took a quick glance around the room before lowering my self out the window, skateboard in hand. There was no way I could of taken the car without getting caught so I had to resort to my trusty board.

After rushing to the pier I arrived half an hour later. "I thought you weren't coming!" I heard a voice call out to me as I neared my boat. I smiled getting closer to see Summer standing in a short denim skirt and a pink tank top, with a matching denim jacket wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out in the middle of the night?" I inquired. She simply shrugged and said "No." I grinned, before helping her up onto the deck. I followed behind her chucking my stuff in first.

On board I untied the rope and we got on our way. I sat steering while Summer sat out on a little bench staring off into space. About an hour later, I really felt the day catch up with me and felt a little drowsy. I decided a little walk around would wake me up a tad, so I shook my legs out and wandered over to where summer sat. "Do you want anything?" I asked, not sure if I should of interrupted her silence. She turned and looked at me a little shocked to see me. "Uh, no, that's okay…" she turned back to her thoughts and tuned me out again. I sat down on deck next to her to see what she was staring at. "Do you want to talk about anything?" I offered. Again she looked surprised I was there and cleared her throat. "That's okay." I didn't let her turn back before I started to speak again. "Everything okay at home?" Summer shrugged and began to look away. "because you know you can tell me…" I continued. "Quit with the twenty questions Cohen, there is nothing wrong!" she yelled. I grabbed her hand "if there ever was something wrong you could tell me, alright…" she nodded urgently and turned away brushing some hair into her face. "And if something's bothering you, I'll always be there…" Summer turned hastily and coughed "I'm fine!" she said but I could see her eyes welling up with salty tears. "It doesn't exactly seem like you are" I observed, softly rubbing circles on her hand. "Do you want to talk now?"

**********

Okay so it's been a while since I wrote for this but here you go. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you all rock!

More to come, where they talk….


	6. Into the fog

Summer Flu

Disclaimer- not mine, I'm too poor to own something as great as the O.C.

A/N- I know I haven't written in a while, I went away for Christmas and forgot about this totally! Anyway for the few people that actually like this, here you go! 

A/N2 okay ppl, I found this in my folder and was like 'wow, I don't remember writing this, but anyway, here ya go, enjoy

Part 6

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked, gently rubbing circles into Summer's palm with my thumb.

"What do you want to talk about?" she replied, wiping away the few stray tears on her cheeks, and wiping her nose on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Summer…." I sighed. "Why do you do this?" She looked up a little confused.

"Do what?"

"Do this, you show up, act all buddy-buddy, then take off, and totally ignore me, until the next time you want to do something on whim." I answered dropping her hand. "Seriously, what the hell are you playing?"

She simply shrugged "I like to escape." Whispered Summer.

"From? You don't make sense, okay, I'm tired, and it doesn't help that I'm sitting on my boat deck at 3am, trying to figure out what the hell is going on in your head." I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on "I should be sleeping right now" I mumbled, slumping against the bench, no longer facing Summer.

"I'm sorry" Summer whimpered. Turning around I saw the new batch of silent tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"I don't get it, why are you crying?" I demanded, my voice came out sounding a lot harsher that I intended.

Biting her lip she sent me an evil glare "because I'm a girl, and I want to".

I turned away again and rolled my eyes, only to be hit over the head by a very violent Summer.

"OUCH! What was that for?" I cried rubbing my already pounding head.

"Because you're a jackass" sniffled Summer "and you have no clue how to make someone feel better" she finished.

"Whatever, I don't even care anymore" I announced, closing my eyes again.

"You said you wanted to talk, Cohen, and I intend to do so" she laughed.

"I do not understand how two seconds ago you were balling your eyes out for no reason, and now your laughing your head off, hitting me with your purse." I ducked just in time to miss a swing she made with her purse at my head.

"You could be a little sympathetic, Cohen," she said kicking me in the back.

"Oh, poor you, I feel absolutely horrible for you. Better?" I snapped. She slid off the bench down next to me. "Yes." I gave her a sideways glance to see her pulling her jacket tighter around her body. "Here." I handed her the spare sweater I'd brought with me.

"Thanks." She replied and pulled it over her head, and cuddled into my side.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her now. If I weren't so in love with her maybe I would realize she is an evil bitch, that ignored me my whole life until Ryan came, or see that she was using me for my boat at this moment.

"Summer, why are you here?" I inquired, my arm slipping around her shoulders.

"I already told you" she whispered.

"Does your dad know you're here?" I pried again.

"No, really, do your parents know you're here?" I shrugged seeing her point.

"If you really want to know my dad left already."

I turned around to face her. "So you're home alone?" I asked, a little confused. 

"Duh, I'm a little to old to have a babysitter." Summer hissed back.

"Sorry, but my parents don't usually pick up and leave me alone for long stretches of time, like your parents." I coughed and let my head rest on the bench.

"Whatev, I don't exactly consider them my parents anyway. I'm used to it now anyway, it was sort of fun when I was younger too." she smiled taking a breath. "Me and Coop used to have sleepovers, when we like ten, and we'd have the whole house, and we'd stay up all night, it was great." Summer went quiet again and let her head drop to my shoulder.

"Wait, your parents left you alone when you were ten?" I breathed, not believing what I heard.

"Like usually only for a week at a time though, so it was all good." Summer replied.

"That's sort of not cool, ten year olds can't take care of themselves for that long, did you ever call child services?" I questioned. 

"No way! I wasn't going to be taken away from my home, to live with someone that would make me cook and clean!" I bit my lip wanting to say something else.

"Not all places are like that, why don't you stay with Marissa, or a relative when they're gone?" I suggested. "Because I don't have any family in Newport, and like I would stay with Coop, her dad's place is gross." I shook my head. "You shouldn't be on your own, you can stay at my place for all I care, but honestly, I don't want to think about you being all alone for weeks on end, in a big old house."

She looked up and smiled. "I'm fine, but thanks for caring" I nodded. *Anything for you* I thought to myself as I stared at the calm water, several ripples coming from the boat, as we rocked back and forth.

****

Around 4am, I was still leaning against the hard wooded bench with Summer snuggled tightly into my arm. I shifted slightly and slid her onto the boat deck and started steering the boat back to the shore.

It took a good half-hour but when I'd docked and packed all my crap up again, I shook Summer slightly. "Summer, we have to go now" I whispered. 

Her eyelashes fluttered and opened. Her head was resting on her arm and she slowly stretched, getting into a sitting position. "I don't want to get up" she wined. "Tough luck, princess" I smiled and helped her stand up. "I have to get home before my parents wake up, so are you ready?" I asked slinging my bag onto my shoulder. "Whatev, see you at school" Summer replied and walked off into the early morning fog. 


End file.
